The present invention relates to a SMIF pod and more particularly, to reticle SMIF pod in situ orientation.
Semiconductor devices must be manufactured in a clean environment. Steps must therefore be taken to ensure that dust and other particles on semiconductor wafers or reticles are minimized. Thus, much of the processing is done in sealed rooms and/or chambers. Steps must also be taken to control the environment during transportation of the wafers and/or reticles. This is typically accomplished using a standardized mechanical interface (SMIF) system.
A SMIF system typically uses a SMIF pod including a door and cover sealed together to define an interior space. The wafers and/or reticles are stored and transported in the interior space. When using a bottom-opening 200-millimeter SMIF pod the reticle is located in the pod by conventional process tools. If the process creates a latent image to allow orientation of the reticle then it is easy to orient the reticle prior to placement in the pod for subsequent processing. If no such image is available, then orientation is not possible. Conventional systems require standalone orientation stations that use a robot or indexer to manipulate the reticle orientation.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above, in a novel and simple manner.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a SMIF pod providing in situ orientation.
Broadly, there is disclosed herein a SMIF pod comprising a pod door. A pod cover is removably receivable on the door to define an interior space. A nest assembly has a plate resting on the pod door in the interior space and a core extending downwardly from the plate through an opening in the pod door. The plate is rotatably mounted on the pod door to selectively orient a workpiece supported on the plate, in use. Alignment means align the plate relative to the pod door in one of plural orthogonal positions.
It is a feature ofthe invention that the pod door comprises an upper door plate and a lower door plate and a latch mechanism disposed therebetween for latching the pod door to the pod cover.
It is another feature of the invention that the alignment means comprises an alignment leg extending downwardly from the plate and plural spaced apart bores in the pod door for selectively receiving the alignment leg.
It is a further feature of the invention that the alignment means comprises plural alignment legs extending downwardly from the plate and plural spaced apart bores in the pod door each for receiving one of the alignment legs.
It is an additional feature of the invention that the alignment means comprises a locking tab extending radially from the core and plural seats orthogonally positioned in the door for selectively receiving the locking tab.
It is still another feature of the invention that the alignment means comprises plural orthogonally spaced locking tabs extending radially from the core and plural seats orthogonally positioned in the door each for receiving one of the locking tabs.
It is still a further feature of the invention to provide means for biasing the plate downwardly against the pod door. The nest assembly comprises a flange on the core. The biasing means comprises a retaining spring disposed between the pod door and the flange. The pod door comprises an upper door plate and a lower door plate and the flange is sandwiched between the upper door plate and the lower door plate.
It is still yet another feature of the invention that the core includes a downwardly facing groove for actuation by an external engagement device to effect rotation of the plate.
Further features and advantage of the invention will be readily apparent from the specification and from the drawings.